justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
India Waale
(DLC) |artist = From the Movie |year = 2014 |dlc = October 22, 2014 (NOW) January 20, 2015 (2015) October 20, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Hard |effort = Moderate |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Blue/Cyan to Red |gc = Yellow/Purple to Purple/Cyan |lc = |nowc = IndiaWaale IndiaWaaleDLC (JD2015)http://prntscr.com/oifw3p |pictos= 126 |audio = |perf = Cain Kitsais (P1)https://youtu.be/mJVZbp0HW-A?t=7m14s Laure Dary (P2)https://youtu.be/xFXK3TQmi1U?t=1m16s |dura = 3:56 }}"India Waale" by KK, Neeti Mohan, Shankar Mahadevan, and Vishal Dadlani (credited as From The Movie Happy New Year in-game) is featured on , as a downloadable track, and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet of a man and a woman, with each dancer resembling a character from the film. They have faint pink outlines. P1 P1 resembles Chandramohan Sharma, portrayed by in the movie. He starts off with a dark blue suit over a formal tuxedo complete with a black bow. He wears long pants, and black leather shoes. After the bridge, his suit and tuxedo become a blue coat with golden strap buttons, and shoulder patches. His pants also get a bit baggy. His shoes do not change significantly. P2 P2 resembles Mohini Joshi, portrayed by in the movie. She starts off wearing a turquoise/golden bra and skirt, gold bracelets, and blue cape. After the bridge, she is dressed in a glittery red top without a left sleeve, and a red-and-gold skirt. Her shoes also become pink heels. Indiawaale coach 1 big.png|P1 Indiawaale coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The dancers begin inside an Indian-themed room with flashing lights. A table is seen with candles in the far back. Backup dancers begin to appear within the building shortly after the first two Gold Moves. They disappear during the verse and only re-appear during the chorus. Golden rain appears during the bridge, which transforms the dancers. They are transported to a stage with flashing lights, stereos and flame effects. Yellow and red confetti shower over the dancers and their backup dancers, which look identical to them. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point your right hand to the screen. India Waale GMs 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 India Waale GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 Indiawaalegoldmovegif.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests India Waale appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Special Easter Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *South Asian Sounds * *1001 Night Of Dance *All Songs F-J Trivia *After Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing), India Waale is the second song to be released in before any on-disc game in the franchise. **Both of them were released afterwards on as downloadable tracks. ***This is the only song out of the three exclusives that is not promoted by Coca-Cola. *The dance uses most of the moves from the movie. *''India Waale'' is the only downloadable track to directly credit a movie. *On , when this song was free every day, the lyrics said "Indiawaale". In later versions, the lyrics say "India Waale". * , one of the actors from the movie, has played the routine for India Waale.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiIGHE9lyks *''India Waale'' has an unused Mashup square, indicating that this song was going to have a Mashup.http://prntscr.com/oifw3p Gallery Game Files Indiawaaledlc_cover_generic.png|''India Waale'' IndiaWaale_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| album coach Indiawaale_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Indiawaaledlc_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Indiawaale banner bkg.png| menu banner Indiawaale map bkg.png| map background Indiawaale_cover@2x.jpg| cover IndiaWaale_Cover_1024.png| cover 423.png|P1 s avatar Indiawaale_p1_golden_ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Indiawaale_p1_diamond_ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar IndiaWaalePictos.png|Pictograms Promotional Images Indiwdlc.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Indiawaale1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Indiawaale2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 descarga (4) (1).png|Promotional coach (P2) Beta Elements Indiawaaledlc mashup.png|Unused Mashup icon Others 10313375_1639377246296778_7164496569669550439_n.jpg|Diegho and Dina wearing clothes used for this routine. Videos Official Music Video OFFICIAL 'India Waale' FULL VIDEO Song Happy New Year Shah Rukh Khan, Deepika Padukone India Waale (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays India Waale - Just Dance Now DLC India Waale - Just Dance® 2015 Just Dance 2016 - India Walle - 5 Stars India Waale - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - India Waale by From the movie Happy New Year (PS Move) India Waale - Just Dance 2019 India Waale - Just Dance 2020 Extractions India Waale - Just Dance 2015 (No GUI) Others Just Dance meets Bollywood with global superstar Shah Rukh Khan References Site Navigation tr:India Waale Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Indian Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Laure Dary